Hanya Satu Kalimat
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: SUGAR-E 13! Puisi no. 7-Happy NaruSaku Day!/ Warn : AU, rush, ide pasaran./Naruto telah menyampaikan satu kalimat istimewa di hari yang mengingatkannya pada awal pertemuan dengan Sakura. Apa Sakura akan menerima pernyataan yang Naruto beri? Sebenarnya apa itu?/Mind RnR?


**Hanya Satu Kalimat **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

For **SUGAR-E 2013**!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_._

_Warna emas madu menghias jemari,_

_Gadis manis tertawa kala tetesannya menari,_

_Pemuda ceria menangkap lembut tangan sang putri,_

_Kecupannya tak ayal memaksa jantung berlari._

.

Haruno Sakura duduk termenung di bangku taman. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin pelan. Kedua matanya juga seakan tak lelah menikmati langit senja hari ini. Ia begitu bersemangat, bukan karena hari ini ulang tahunnya, namun karena ini adalah hari yang mengingatkannya pada awal pertemuannya dengan ...

'_Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, dan sekarang kami berdua akan segera lulus SMA, tapi si Baka itu tetap sama saja ya?'_

... Naruto.

Di sampingnya ada sosok pemuda pirang yang selalu mendampingi gadis Haruno itu. Ya, Naruto tengah duduk di samping Sakura dengan santai. Keduanya telah larut dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit. Di tengah keheningan itu, Sakura terkadang tersenyum bahkan tertawa saat tak sengaja mengingat kembali kejadian bodoh dan menggelikan antara dirinya dan juga Naruto. Meskipun Sakura selalu menganggap Naruto seperti itu, namun entah kenapa ia malah merasa nyaman ketika berada dengan pemuda pirang itu.

'_Dia itu memang bodoh, namun dia selalu memenangkan hatiku saat aku menatap senyum manisnya.'_

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menoleh, mendapati wajah Sakura yang tertawa senang, tanpa sadar ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura seraya menghentikan tawanya, membuat pemuda pirang di sampingnya menatap Sakura dengan aneh. "Oh iya, Naruto. Apa kau ingat ini hari apa?" Sakura menggulirkan matanya pada langit senja, seolah enggan menatap iris _shappire_ milik Sang Namikaze.

"Tentu saja. Hari ini adalah tepat 5 tahun kita bersama. Sudah banyak kejadian yang kita lalui dan sejak saat itu kau selalu saja mengatakan aku bodoh." Naruto terkekeh pelan seraya menatap paras cantik Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya, kau benar."

Sakura kemudian terdiam. Air mukanya nampak melembut. Entah kenapa, perkataan Naruto barusan membuatnya merasa aneh.

'_Dia benar. Hari ini tepat 5 tahun kami bersama—sebagai sahabat dekat. Namun, aku selalu merasa terganggu jika mengingat hal itu. Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya ingin dia menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang lebih berarti untuknya dibandingkan hanya sebatas sahabat.'_

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_ ... setelah lulus nanti, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Gadis itu sedikit menoleh, namun masih enggan untuk menatap Naruto. Sejenak Sakura terlihat berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian _emerald_-nya nampak berbinar senang.

"Mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan dulu, setelah itu aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku dan bisa menjagaku dengan baik." Sepintas ia melirik ke arah Naruto, dan seketika pipinya merona.

"Menikah, ya? Kira-kira, kau akan menikah dengan siapa?"

"Eh?" Sakura agak terkejut saat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. "A-aku pikir aku masih be-belum tahu tentang hal itu. A-aku merasa belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok de-denganku," dustanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah keseluruhan.

Naruto memicingkan matanya setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Benarkah?"

"Te-tentu saja!" jawabnya agak ketus. "U-untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Hening.

Sakura merasa heran saat Naruto tak menjawab lagi. "Na-Naruto?"

"Jika kau masih belum menemukan sosok itu, aku minta sekarang tataplah aku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengernyit. "Eh? Me-memangnya kenapa aku harus menatapmu?"

"Lakukan saja."

Sakura mulai mengambil nafas, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat malu-malu di hadapan Naruto. Dengan malas—pura-pura malas, Sakura mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau min—ta ... aku untuk ..."

Perkataan Sakura terhenti. Seketika rasa terkejut membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. _Emerald_-nya melebar saat melihat sesuatu yang kini dipegang erat oleh Naruto. Kotak kecil berwarna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat benda berbentuk lingkaran yang berkilau. Entah sejak kapan Naruto menyiapkan benda seperti itu.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"A-apa?"

Hatinya seketika mencelos. Tiba-tiba saja cairan bening lantas berkumpul di pelupuk matanya ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Naruto mungkin salah bicara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

'_Dan **satu kalimat** itu pun membuat hatiku bergetar tak karuan.'_

Sakura merengkuh erat hatinya dengan sebelah tangan. _Emerald_-nya berusaha menatap _shappire_ milik Naruto yang kini nampak berkilat menunjukkan kesungguhan. Namun, karena sorot matanya itulah, Sakura bertambah heran.

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini?"

"Lima tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk mengerti bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu sejak awal. Aku selalu dan selalu mencintaimu. Aku bahagia saat melihat senyumanmu. Sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaanku untuk hari ini. Aku tahu kau juga pasti mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, karena itu aku mohon, menikahlah denganku."

Sakura terdiam, namun kemudian menjawab dengan nada bergetar, "Ta-tapi ... aku tidak ingin menikah sebelum lulus sekolah."

"Anggap saja ini sebagai janjimu untuk menikah denganku setelah lulus nanti."

"Ta-tapi aku ini kasar! Aku selalu memarahimu dan memanggilmu bodoh!"

"Aku terima apapun itu."

"E—eh?"

Setetes cairan bening yang tertahan itu kini sukses meluncur menelusuri pipinya.

Dengan setengah berteriak, Sakura kembali berkata, "Tapi aku ini jelek! Jidatku lebar! Aku tidak bisa memasak!"

"Sakura—"

"Aku hanya bisa membentakmu! Aku tidak baik! Aku tidak berguna untukmu! Aku ..."

"Dengar! Aku tetap ingin menikah denganmu! Tak peduli seperti apa kekuranganmu!" _shappire_-nya semakin berkilat kala Sakura menatap Naruto. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan._"

Tubuhnya tertegun. Air matanya menyeruak keluar dengan cepat. Sakura menangis dalam diam, kadang terisak pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan mengatakan hal yang sebelumnya bahkan belum ia pikirkan. Sementara itu, perlahan Naruto meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan memakaikan cincin yang telah ia siapkan.

"Mulai detik ini, aku akan berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih baik. Agar setelah kita menikah nanti, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan kebodohanku lagi, agar aku bisa melindungimu dengan baik, dan tentu saja anak kita." Naruto mulai menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura, lalu menciumnya lembut. "Aku akan mencintai dan menjaga kalian, istriku dan anak-anakku. Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku."

Tak tahan saat melihat senyum tulus Naruto, gadis itu lekas berhambur memeluk pemuda di hadapannya dengan erat.

"Tepatilah janjimu itu, _Baka_!" ucapnya sembari menahan isak tangis.

"Hn." Naruto membalas pelukan itu. "Akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan menepati janji itu," jawabnya seraya mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

**FIN**


End file.
